Can You Find Me Somebody To Love?
by Writers Epiphany
Summary: Some people build walls, not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down...


The girl shook her head slightly as she glanced around the room. She didn't feel much like being here. The fact that it was her party didn't much help anything either. She had never been one for huge parties, or even people for that matter. She was too afraid of getting hurt. It was her biggest fear and what kept her from doing things that most girls normally did.

She crossed her arms uncomfortably, the long purple evening gown she was wearing was rather unpleasant. It was pretty, yes. But the strapless dress was so tight around her bust she had trouble breathing. It was as bad as wearing a corset. And then it flowed out gently at her feet, nearly tripping her. Needless to say she was unhappy. She didn't want to be here.

A few of her classmates were scattered here and there. And for one reason or another, the host club had shown up. Her father was a friend of the Morinozuka family. She guessed that was probably the reason the rest of the group had shown up. It really didn't matter much to her either way though.

While she hadn't been paying attention the blond leader of the host club had appeared in front of her. She didn't realize it however until he had taken her hand and kissed the back of it gently. "My beloved princess we thank you for welcoming us into your home. I hope you'll honor us with a visit at our humble host club in the near future" He said in a rich voice.

Kiriko blinked, pulling her hand gently from his grip. She gave a smile that didn't reach her eyes "I appreciate that you found the time in your busy schedules to come my party. It's a great honor. I will try to come to your club; one which I've heard nothing but good things about, when I find the time," She said politely.

She had expected him to leave after that, but to her surprise he continued talking. "May I be so honored as to have this dance?" He asked her, and she wondered what he was getting at. She knew turning him down would anger her mother, who was always going on about finding a guy. She nodded, blinking in surprise as he pulled her to the dance floor quicker than she could form a formal response.

She smiled softly, one of the first real smiles that night, dancing with Tamaki until the song ended. "The dance was lovely. Thank you Tamaki," Kiriko said before she went back to where she had been standing, choosing to still just watch the people mingling. She blinked in surprise when she was again approached by Tamaki. This time the rest of the club was behind him.

"Yes?" Kiriko asked with a polite smile.

"Are you enjoying your night?" Tamaki asked with a grin. He reminded her of one of her cousins. Her cousin was always that she was havening enough fun. She laughed softly as she nodded. "Good! Since we're here I just wanted you to know that you have full access to us as hosts for the night!" Tamaki told her as if it were the best present in the world.

She smiled and shook her head slightly "That's all right. Really, I could never take up all of your time like that. Please, enjoy the party and make yourselves at home. If you need anything feel free to ask one of our various staff, or find myself. I assure you we will do everything to make your stay a pleasant one," Kiriko said, bowing slightly as she smiled at them.

She watched as Tamaki instantly pulled the club members over to discuss something and shook her head, quickly taking the chance to disappear. She moved into the crowd, talking to those who stopped her, but ultimately she ended up making her way upstairs to her room.

She needed fifteen minutes to herself. She promised that was all she would take. But she wasn't sure how much longer she would be able to keep up being polite to all the people in her home. She really wasn't one for being around people, and those who knew her best understood this about her personality.

She didn't like being around all the people. They were fake, in her opinion. They didn't care enough to try and see the real her. The girl that hated being so damn polite to everyone. The girl that always had a smile no matter what was going. The perfect child that had everything going her way. The company president of one the most prestigious companies in Japan at only 17. She wanted to be like other girls.

She smiled as the song from Mulan II came to mind, humming the tune softly as she brushed out her long black hair, though it already fell perfectly into place. She was a princess in every sense of the word but the royalty part. She looked and acted like a heiress is supposed to act. She was mature enough to run her father's first company while he worked on another business venture.

She was perfect. And she hated every last bit of it. She didn't want to be the perfect child. She wanted to be normal. She wanted people to like her for her, the real her, and not the front she puts up. But in order for that to happen the person would have to get past the wall she was a around her heart, effectively keeping others out.

So far only four people had ever managed to do so. Her grandmother, her cousin Kai, her best friend Kira, and Kira's older brother Jiyoshi. They were the only people that knew that Kiriko was not the person she led others on to believe. She closed her eyes for a minute, pinching the bridge of her nose. She wanted to curl up in a ball and go to sleep is what she wanted most right now.

When the door opened to her room she didn't bother to look, expecting it to be one of the four people previously mentioned. So when she heard a voice somewhat unfamiliar to her she turned around her chair. "I was told I'd find you here, I hope that I'm not interrupting you," Ootori said politely.

Her brain instantly placed him, and she smiled politely. "Ootori-san. What may I do for you?" Kiriko asked with a smile as she stood up.

"I noticed you slipped away rather quickly. I just wanted to be sure that Tamaki or any of the club members didn't offend you in some way," He said giving her the same type of smile that she gave.

"Of course not. I just thought I'd leave you alone so as to not distract him from the other guests that are here. I don't want to monopolize your time. And I had to retrieve my necklace from my room. I forgot to put it on earlier and my mother will be extremely upset if I don't wear it," Kiriko added as she went to get the jewel encrusted gold necklace, that easily cost over a million yen. It was not her taste in the least, but she was to wear when they did the birthday ceremony later that night so she had no choice.

As she moved to put the necklace on she blinked in surprise when she felt warm hands cover her own, taking the ends of the necklace from her. She let her hands fall to her sides as she felt him clasp it for her. She turned and smiled at him, giving a slight bow. "Thank you. Shall we re-join the party now?" Kiriko asked.

"It was my pleasure," Kyoya said, before offering his arm in response to her question. Kiriko merely took it with a light smile, allowing him to accompany her down the steps. She smiled and thanked him for accompanying her down, before excusing herself and going move around the room once more.

She crossed her arms, smiling and talking with the various guests as was expected of her. By the time she heard her name she was even more ready for the night to be over. She was staring to get a headache, something that happened frequently, another reason as to why she hated parties. She bowed slightly, made her thank you speech to the guest, and blew out the candles on her cakes.

She took the piece that was offered to her before stepping away from the center of attention and going back to standing by the stairs. At this point the part would be thinning out and everyone would be preparing to leave. She ate her cake slowly, blinking in surprise as the club approached her once again.

"The cake is really good Ki-chan! Did you pick it out yourself?" Honey-senpai asked her. She shook her head, and couldn't help but smile at him. He was just too cute for his own good.

"No, but I'm glad you enjoy it, make sure you have another piece before you leave. And I'm sure the cook will be glad to get you some to take home too," Kiriko said lightly, not realizing the others had come up behind the small blond until she heard Mori-senpai speak.

"Mitsukuni, thank her," He said, sounding like a parent scolding a child.

"Thank you Ki-chan!" He said happily, before looking at Mori. "Let's go ask now!" He said excitedly. Kiriko watched the two leave, he fork rest on her plate which she had set on a conveniently placed table.

"Thank you for inviting us, dear princess. I hope to see you soon at the host club! But we must be going now!" Tamaki said, looking sad.

Kiriko shook her head slightly but smiled none the less. "I am glad you could all attend. I shall attempt to visit your club soon," Kiriko said with a light bow, watching them take their leave. She spent the next hour saying goodbye to the all the guests, sighing thankfully after they were all gone.

She walked back up to her room and promptly changed into pajamas before falling asleep with a slight smile on her face.

**A/N** I KNOW I KNOW! I need to update my other stories… And yes Kiriko seems like a Mary Sue! I know this! But There is a legitimate reason for this I swear! It will be explained in a few chapters.(: Than you for reading reviews are loved. Yada Yada 3 Bye Bye!


End file.
